Do You Remember?
by Sarah Cabbage Patch
Summary: Robin thinks back on his failed relationship as he enters a new one and she tries to come back. Pairings inside.


Teen Titans: Do you Remember?

One-Shot

Disclaimer: So not mine, so don't even bother asking for me to re-write the scripts. **le sigh** I also do not own the lyrics to "Do you remember?" by Phil Collins.

Summary: Robin thinks back on his failed relationship as he enters a new one and she tries to come back.

* * *

I shook my head sadly as I watched you walk out into the living room yet again, making that the tenth time already today you had ventured in here. And it wasn't like you needed something or anything, you just came to see if _she _had left yet, so you could come talk to me and try to get me back. I'm not stupid you know; I know what you're trying to pull and I can tell you right now that it's not going to work. We're through. We have been for quite some time now. There's no chance of an "us" anymore, not after what you put me through.

* * *

**We never talked about it but I hear the blame was mine**

**I'd call you up to say I'm sorry,**

**But I wouldn't want to waste your time**

**'Cause I love you, but I can't take anymore

* * *

**

For the longest time after you left me, I wanted to talk to you, call you when you were out, wanting to just talk to you to find out what happened. Because I loved you, you know that? I loved you so much, or at least I thought I did. But after awhile I gave up and decided I wouldn't waste anymore of your precious time with _him_. I started brooding and I couldn't shake myself out of my depression; that is, until _she _came along and tried to help me. She helped me to see that life didn't revolve around the people who refused to love you back.

* * *

**There's a look I can't describe in your eyes**

**If we could try like we tried before**

**Would you keep on telling me those lies?**

**Do you remember**?

* * *

Every time I see you, even after we broke up, after you left me, there was this look in your face. A look that I noticed was there even before you left me. I can't even describe the look, it was almost like a look of _indifference_. Indifference to whether you wanted to be with me, whether you wanted to see me, talk to me, indifference to whether I loved you, to whether _you _loved _me _or not... If you had, for some strange reason, come back to me, would you have kept lying to me? Would you have tried to keep telling me how you felt, even if it was a lie? Would you have told me there was someone else? That the same someone else was secretly kissing you and holding you and making love to you at night when you were supposed to be with me. Do you remember the nights that I waited up for you, when I thought you were only out doing something by yourself? Do you remember lying down next to me and lying straight to my face? Do you remember dreaming of him while you were sleeping next to me, crying out _his _name in your sleep?

* * *

**There seemed no way to make up,**

**'Cause it seemed your mind was set**

**And the way you looked it told me,**

**It's a look I know I'll never forget

* * *

**

I tried as hard as I possibly could to get you back, but you wereset on where your heart belonged and it wasn't with me. That fateful day when I overheard your conversation with him, in our own kitchen, as you told him you loved him and that you were officially done with me. When you came to see me that night, you knew that I knew but that didn't stop you from breaking my heart all over again. I know it wasn't something you consciously did, at least I can only hope it wasn't. I'm sorry if I pushed you away; I know that I brood too much, that I obsess over my work too much, that I'm probably not there all the time for you, but then why didn't you come to talk to me instead of running into _his _arms?

* * *

**You could've come over to my side,**

**You could've let me know**

**You could've tried to see the distance between us**

**But it seemed too far for you to go**

**Do you remember?

* * *

**

You could have told me that you were upset with me, that I wasn't the same person you supposedly fell in love with so long ago. Why didn't you want to try and fix this, fix _us? _Were we not worth the work? Was_ I_ not worth it? Apparently it was too much work for you and you got scared and left me. You didn't want to have to work to be happy, even though I was willing to change for you. Do you remember asking me to change once? It was so long ago and yet, I thought you weren't being serious, so I did nothing about it. But later on, _she _was the one who made me see that I _didn't _need to change; that I was perfect and okay just the way I was. That there was nothing wrong with me, with who I really was deep down inside.

* * *

**Through all of my life,**

**In spite of all the pain**

**You know that people are funny sometimes,**

**'Cause they just can't wait to get hurt again,**

**Tell me do you remember?

* * *

**

You know, I waited around for you for so long and I kept punishing myself because I thought I still wanted to be with you, to love you and to have you love me back. _She _kept talking to me, catching me in and after my failed attempts with you and telling me that you weren't worth the obvious pain that was being caused._ I_ dismissed _her _because I thought _she _was wrong and I almost ruined any chances of being with her later. But _she _knew I was merely love struck and _she _waited patiently for me, putting aside her own feelings for me so _she _could help me get over your pain. Do you remember me telling you that I was hurt by your actions but that I was willing to look past them and work on our relationship? And do you remember brushing me off and discarding me time after time again whenever I threw myself upon your feet?

* * *

**There are things we won't recall,**

**And feelings we'll never find**

**It's taken so long to see it,**

**'Cause we never seemed to have the time

* * *

**

Looking back, I can't even seem to find what it was about you that drew me in at the very beginning; why I felt the way I did about you for so long. I forgot what it was about you that I was in love with and I came, finally, to the conclusion that I was merely in love with a memory, a wisp of a dream that I wanted with you. As I delve into our past, I think I can even see the hidden feelings we may have had for each other, but I can also see where those feelings became moot and no longer meant anything to us. I can't believe it took me this long to see that maybe I was never even in love with you. But what I can't believe even more is the fact that we never saw this coming because we never had the time to think about us, if there really even was an _us. _As I sit here, watching you look over here, trying to get the chance to come talk to me and apologize, I regret most the fact that I had someone waiting for me to whom time was no object and who would wholly love me for who I was and was content not to change me in any way.

* * *

**There was always something more important to do,**

**More important to say**

**But "I love you" wasn't one of those things,**

**And now it's too late**

**Do you remember?

* * *

**

Even when you broke up with me, it was done hastily as you had more important things to attend to. During our meager relationship, there was always something more important than me, than _us. _You had to train or go buy something essential instead of go to the movies with me; you had to shower rather than come and talk with me; you had business to attend to at Titans East instead of share my bed with me.

But you know what? I was glad that we never took our relationship to that next level, because I would have hated to look back upon it and regret it profusely, which I know I would have. And you would have as well. You would have regretted it because you would have felt nothing for me, it would have meant nothing; I would have felt as if I had betrayed the very woman who I was not even aware I was truly in love with yet, the one I was destined to be with forever.

But you still had more important things to do than to just be with me and even telling me that you loved me was far down on the list of things you would do with me. You rarely hugged me anymore, I think we only kissed less than a dozen types and they were always quick, unfeeling, _unimportant_. I don't think I can even recall you saying "I love you"..._ever_. Did you? Even at one time, maybe? No. Wait. I don't want to know anymore.

I don't want you to come over by me and tell me that you always loved me and that you simply made a mistake. I don't want you to tell me and it's not because I would feel like I made a mistake by finally giving up on you, but I would feel like I was making a bigger mistake by believing you when I knew it was a lie. When I knew, and still know, and there is another who truly loves me and will never falter, no matter the obstacle in front of us.

But it's too late for you now. I watch you as you slink away back to your room as I put my arm around _her _and kiss _her _softly, giving _her _more love in a simple gesture than you could ever have given me in our entire relationship. It's too late for you to say those words, too late for me to accept them as well... I am happy finally and I cannot believe I almost missed out on this opportunity just so I could wait around for you to change your mind and come back to me.

Do you remember the first time you saw me actually smile as _she _hugged me in the living room and clasped _her _hand in _mine_, keeping me from floating away? Do you remember the way I was able to walk into the room without seeing you and walking over to you? Do you remember, _Starfire_, the first time that I kissed _her_, that I _kissed **Raven **_upon the roof and you happened to see?

Do you remember seeing my old heart, all wrapped up in your lies buried deep in the trash as I turned you away at my door? Do you remember how much I love _her _every time you go to bed, and even when you wake in the mornings? Do you remember that _we _used to have something special, but that it really wasn't as special as what I have with _her_? Do you remember _me_, period? Do you remember _us? _Do you remember what we had, what we almost had? Do you remember anything at all? Do you remember the moment you lost it all, when you walked away from me for good? Do you remember the exact moment my heart stopped beating intensely for you? When _your _heart gave up on _me? _Do _you _remember...?

I don't.

I don't want to _ever _again either. _You _are my _past _and **_she _**is my **_future_**.

Do _I _want to remember?

No, but I _will _remember. I will remember _Raven _and how much _she **loves **me. _I will remember how much _I **love **her_, how much I long to see _her _and touch _her _and be with _her_. I will remember how _she _was always there for me and how you weren't. I will remember _me. _I will remember _her_. I will remember her and I, _us. _But I will _forget _you. And I will remember that _you _have _not _forgotten _me. _I will remember your loss was _her _gain, _my _gain, _our _gain. In the end, you will remember unhappiness and pain while I will remember contentment and love. I will remember. Period.

* * *

A/N: Well, whatcha think of this one? It was a lot of fun to write and I needed a break from homework and my other stories. Now this is just a one-shot so there will be no more of this particular story, but I promise I will try to get my other fics updated quickly and get some more new ones out there as well. So hit that little button down there and let me know what you think? Did it suck? Did it rock? Did it do mediocre? Tell me now and I'll give you anything you want, figuratively, that is.** winks** L8R Daze... SCP 


End file.
